The DigiTourament
by rapa-lord
Summary: Blake and his lover TK enter a Digimon tourament


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these ideas or subjects except for Blake and his digimon. And the muse Maren the silver wolf.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic so I don't think it will be too inappropriate. But there will be yaoi in it. I am not responsible for loss of innocence or decency. The story line will loosely hang around the subject of a digimon tournament that very closely resembles the game Digimon Rumble Arena. And like I said this is my first fanfic and if people like it I will continue the series, and if not I will just write something else.  
  
"FUCK!" Blake moaned as he rolled out of the bed that he and his lover Tk were sharing as he pulled on his plaid boxers and started to get dressed. He had awoken two hours later then he thought he would. And he, his lover, and their digimon had been extremely drunk the night before and now are suffering from and extreme hangover. And the fact that the tournament that the two male lovers had entered yesterday started in an hour in a half didn't help matters much. "C'mon Ya Lazy Son of a Bitch!" Blake mumbled groggily as he lifted his digimon by the tail and started heading towards the door. "Wait! You can't leave yet. You smell like a bottle of alcohol. They'll kick you out of the tournament for drinking underage. You're a minor remember?" Tk called sleepily from bed. "I don't care! We're gonna be late." Blake replied sleepily half way out the door of the hotel room. "There's no way in hell we're gonna be late! The first round doesn't start for almost two hours, and at most the walk to the stadium will take fifteen minutes. So let's just go and take a quick shower." Tk said coolly as he tried to coax the other boy into taking a shower with him. "Fine. What could it hurt?" Blake answered as he dropped his sleeping digimon on it's drunken head (and to his surprise it kept on sleeping) and started to strip and make his way to the bathroom. Blake (completely nude) stepped into the shower, and as he turned on the water he felt a couple of arms wrap around his waist. He turned his head to see the nude figure of Tk coming even closer. Blake turned around in Tk's grasp and brought him into a passionate kiss. As they kissed Blake felt Tk reach forward and start to massage his hardening cock. Being taken up in the moment Blake turned TK around and bent him over. Seeing Tk bent over and wet from the water, Blake couldn't help but give into his carnal desires. Tk moaned in a mixture of pain and desire as Blake thrust his dick in and out of Tk's ass, until he pulled out his dick and came all over the back of Tk's head. Blake fell back against the shower wall laughing and exhausted. Tk was laughing, but not as hard, Tk then reached back behind his head and ran his fingers through the strands of sticky hair, smearing Blake's ooze all over his hand and started licking it all off. "Happy now?" Blake laughed at Tk. "Yeah but now you have to help me get all this out," Tk motioned towards the quickly drying ooze in his hair. Blake and Tk finished off their shower in silence and got ready to leave.  
  
Maren the silver wolf: It's just what every story needs! A couple of perverted tamers and some drunk digimon.  
  
"Well, we're here." Patamon (Tk's digimon) said from the top of Tk's head. "And now all we gotta do is stay here." BlackVeemon (Blake's digimon) replied. "That is. If we make it past the first round." Tk said more confidently then he felt. "It shouldn't be too hard." Blake said to no one in particular. "What is that supposed to mean?" Tk asked his lover. "We did make it here right." Blake asked Tk. "Yes." The other boy replied. "That means we are in the top eleven, in other words, we are the best!" "You can't argue with that logic!" Patamon told his tamer. "Well. I guess if you put it that way, you're probably right." Tk said as he grabbed Blake's hand. "You know I'm right!" Blake said sarcastically as he pulled Tk to a stop and turned him around and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Now come on. We're going to be late!" Blake said as he started jogging, dragging his lover behind him.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! Look at the size of this place!" Patamon gasped as the two tamers stepped through the archway that let to the area that had to be the lobby. "Hello! How may I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked the tamers as she noticed them walking in her direction. "Umm. Sure, we're here for the tournament." Blake replied. "Okay, may I please scan your cards?" The lady responded. "Cards?" Tk whispered in Blake's ear. "You know. The things we got yesterday when we entered this thing. And didn't you have it with you this morning?" Blake whispered back. "Yeah, I know where it is but I don't really feel comfortable getting it out." Tk replied. "Why not?" Blake asked. "Well, I sort of put it somewhere where I knew I wouldn't forget it." Tk answered. "Then where is it?" Blake asked again. "Come with me and I'll show you." Tk said as he started pulling Blake to the restroom. "We'll be back in a second!" Blake called over his shoulder to the lady at the counter. As the two boys entered the men's bathroom, Tk locked the door behind them. "Tk, why'd you lock the door?" Blake asked the other tamer. Tk didn't say anything, but Blake knew from the hentai like look in his eyes that Tk had put it somewhere in hopes of receiving oral sex. "Let me guess, you put it in your underwear?" Blake asked. Tk then took off his shirt and started pulling down his pants. "C'mon Tk! We left the digimon back in the lobby." Blake said as Tk got closer and closer, wearing nothing but his hat and his underwear. "Blake. Check your back pocket." Tk said smoothly. And Blake did, and what he found was just an empty pocket. "Tk can I please have my card back?" Blake complained. "Let's make a trade. My sex, for your card." Tk said slyly. Like he had been planning this all morning. Without saying a word, Blake stuck his hand into Tk's underwear and fished out the boys dick. 


End file.
